Coven of the Blue Panda
The Coven of the Blue Panda is a group of players who post on the European forums and provide assistance to others in the In-Game Customer Support and Technical Support forums, normally whilst the Blizzard posters are off-duty.http://forums.wow-europe.com/thread.html?topicId=8137345437&sid=1 Their presence has become more notable recently due to the recent reduction of staffing hours. The Coven in some form has been present for well over a year, though only recently officially formed as a collective. They are responsible for a large number of sticky threads, and guides regularly linked to by the Blizzard posters, as well as some stock replies used by the Blizzard staff. Certain members were also instrumental in Xemafir's eventual gift of a hamster desk toy. The Coven's website can be found at www.bamboobix.info and you can Twitter with us at www.twitter.com/TheBlueCoven Coven Members Amaranthea Evil Blood Elf of the Coven of the Blue Panda * Forum posts Amaranthea is an experienced player and has been playing for over 3 years. Always happy to help, although has a great hatred of fools and trolls. Although not afraid to say what he thinks, when it comes to genuine players, he will always try to help. He is also the operator of the Coven's website (www.bamboobix.info). Australis Elementalist of the Coven of the Blue Panda * Forum Posts He can usually be found on the In-Game Customer Support and Technical Support forums. While posting, he prefers to skip the pleasantries and get straight to the point. Czin Hyperactive Idiot of the Coven of the Blue Panda * Forum posts One of the newest members. Czin, the nelf that will try to step on all the gnomes that stand in his path (or throw his axe towards them), Usually found hunting gnomes ingame but prefering to hunt Ozzylock on the forums. Hyperactive, both in real life and on forums. Recently became addicted to Dark Legacy comics and oftenly uses the 51th comic THE FORUM TROLL to point out the trolls. His signature says it all... do not argue with him. Dhamp Flame-thrower of the Coven of the Blue Panda / Not a member of the Coven Of The Blue Panda * Forum posts One of the longer standing "members", his posting has become less frequent due to other commitments. He maintains a fairly no-nonsense posting style, occasionally getting drawn into heated disputes, often leading to reprimands from the pandas. Primarily found posting in threads where either rose-tinted glasses or falsehoods abound, correcting errors and trying to keep claims in the realm of reality. Rumored to have replied first to all threads made during a battlegroup crash, despite posting from a mobile phone. Dimina The HollyWood Vampire of the Coven of the Blue Panda. * Forum Posts Also known as Dimis. >> Not a regular lately but he still posts when he finds the time to do so :) << He can be usually found at the In-Game Customer Support and Technical Support Forums. He was also responsible for kidnaping the In-Game Customer Support pandas in Off-Topic. Responsible for Linux and Mac support. [Guide How to CLEAN your MAC from Keyloggers] Ellifara Coffee Addicted Moonkin of the Coven of the Blue Panda * Forum posts Former regular on the US customer support forum under the characters Ellif and Ellifara. We're still trying to work out what this strange druid actually does for the coven apart from drink all the coffee supplies... Eltorrow The Mighty Cow of a Thousand Moo's of The Coven of The Blue Panda / The McMeal of The Coven of The Blue Panda * Forum posts Known lovingly as "McMeal" due to his race choice, Eltorrow is a fairly recent addition to the forums. He has however dived right in and now has a list of copy/paste answers longer than a politician. Also seems to have a loving for Spanners, wrenches and other gizmo's. Can be found posting on the Technical Support forums very frequently. Hazegood * Forum posts Has been playing WoW for over 3 years, although did take 3 months away due to illness, a regular poster on the EU forums. Originally coined 'The Coven' name in a thread response, this was later adapted to 'Coven of the Blue Panda' by other members. Has now retired from posting on the official forums, although remains an advisor to the Coven. Magekíd Vending Machine of the Coven of the Blue Panda * Forum posts ;Useful posts * 0. [Guide How to CLEAN your PC from Keyloggers] 20/08/2008 06:50:25 PDT Ozzylock Vertically Challenged Warlock of The Coven of The Blue Panda * Forum posts Has been a player for 3 years (Warlock, Shaman, Druid, Priest, Mage (and of course a Death Knight). No stranger to customer support as he is responsible for a Technical Support Helpdesk in real life. Probably one of the few who have not yet had a forum ban. Recently posting on his Shaman Character Shammoz. Has been known to go into more detail than is sometimes necessary in a post reply, meaning others quite often beat him to the post timer. Razakel * Forum posts The blood elf responsible for the How to Request a Character Restoration stickyhttp://forums.wow-europe.com/thread.html?topicId=142414281&sid=1#12 and numerous additional copy-pastes used by other posters. He is also the administrator of Off-Topic: Continued, a spinoff of the official Off-Topic forum, and holds the highest number of forum bans. ;Useful posts * 1. Re: account stolen 02/01/2008 11:40:54 PST Teetuss Baritone of The Coven of The Blue Panda * Forum posts One of the newest members. Posts from work, which makes posts quite infrequent. Usually tries to avoid copy/paste answers Tutti Sad Git of the Coven of the Blue Panda * Forum posts Human mage. Is best at helping users with in-game issues. Does not believe in copy-pasting. Understands well those who are frustrated with long waiting times, but frowns upon those who decide to shoot the messenger. Tyriama Coven Cutie * Forum Posts New member, known for outrageous flirting and clueless copy-pasting. Apparently easy to talk to, and not that easily offended, and good for a laugh from time to time. Vincenpi * Forum posts Old world poster lurking the forums since the launch. Likes to hit with a wall of text to incapacitate whiners and other rif raf. Quotes: "Why write it yourself if you can quote something better", "Warden is not a substitute for intelligence" Wartotem Most Sexy Tauren Shaman of the Coven of the Blue Panda * Forum posts One of the In-Game Support Regulars, mostly famous for his Tauren Sexyness and his strong disbelief that people don't read stickies before posting Other Helpers Estélle * Forum posts Previous In-game Regular returned to the forums. 4 year player with a lot of knowledge on boss mechanics and Lore. * Plays a Female Tauren with a hidden feathery coat. Appears to have a liking to dancing in Revantusk Village. * Also posts as Niboo (male troll) which is strange since the tauren sig is still used. Forum posts Jakino * Forum posts One of the members of the Coven. Possibly the youngest member, diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome which he believes makes him "a bit slow on the answers". He believes his key ability is to sort out the more lesser issues which the Coven does not continuously spam around such as harassment or posts posted on the wrong forum to different forums. Because of his disability, he has had conflicts, and his status within the Coven has been questioned by members on his realm. The validity of Jakino's claims of Asperger's have been questioned several times in the past by members of his realms. Jakino overall appears as a normal poster and a good, ordinary individual. Regardless of that Jakino is very willing to offer much needed assistance to those who need the help on the In-Game Customer Support forum. Shadowdealer Health Giver of the Coven of the Blue Panda * Forum posts Posting on the forums while not busy with stuff in-game. Knows little about everything. Plays as a priest and Mage on Grim Batol. Responsible for starting the guild "Coven of the Blue Panda" on Aeonus, and guild master to date. Always glad to help people, and always respond nice (tho always abit behind Eltorrow). Also got his own page here on Wowwiki. Now pretty inactive due to IRL issues. Zandren * Forum posts Not sure what his function is besides cleaning the toilets of the coven. but from time to time he does post on the support forums Notes * Some of the members now put a URL to this page in their signatures. References Category:Community